Behind his back
by ThePersonUnknown
Summary: When Emmett's tasked with the duty of watching his Brothers fiancée, it will be the end of the perfect life they both thought they have. - Rewritten


The family had been hunting the first time it happened, or more appropriately, the family had been hunting the first time they had given in. Travelling to the forests of West Virginia, far from home so Carlisle could take Esme to one of the sites she had wanted to see along their trip, the name eluded him, and he honestly didn't care enough to try and recall such an insignificant detail. And of course, with the red head scouring every shadow, Victoria and the Volturi waiting for their Bella to be left unprotected, someone had to stay behind and guard her beating heart.

Emmett had been all too happy to take the task, he cared for Bella, and the task of protecting her wasn't really that much of a task and more of an opportunity to spend time with her. But he usually hunted with Rosalie, and saying no this time caused unneeded suspicion in the ranks of the Cullen household. He should've complained, refused, and avoided the trouble. Rosalie and Edward had certainly wanted him too, and Emmett suspected that his spouse and sibling hoped he would pass the task to someone else, not comfortable with the increasing closeness of him and Bella over the past few months. He couldn't really blame them, he knew his inappropriate thoughts and cravings were wrong, shameful and a huge betrayal to the trust his brother and mate had for him.

He should've known that staying alone with her would only end in trouble.

As the sky had began to grow dim on the first day of his task, the alabaster clouds turning dreary as the sun set behind emerald and oak trees.

He found himself standing loyally in front of Bella's house, crouched low on one of the branches of the trees surrounding the building. Clad in a black T-shirt which fit loose on his body and a pair of torn Jeans. It sat comfortably over his limbs, making his task exceedingly easier as he found a seat where he could safely watch for danger.

It was mere coincidence that his perch also gave him a perfect view of her room, and in doing so, a perfect view of its contents. A breath choked in his throat as his amber eyes widened in shock, being subject to the front seat view as Bella pulled her top off, the thin material hanging from her finger before fluttering to the ground suggestively.

What was she doing? He did tell her that he was coming tonight, didn't he? Didn't she remember?

He could just imagine Edward's reaction if he knew what his brother was seeing, the rage and jealousy, knowing he had seen Bella naked before his priest of a brother, he would probably attempt to suffocate Emmett, then he would give Bella a speech on morals and etiquette, tell her how it wasn't appropriate to show her skin whilst the public eye could see, that her window should never stay open for the world to see the amazing sight of her naked form!

Dear God, she had an amazing back, curved, with small freckles littering the skin, it wasn't anything like Rosalie, although he had to admit his judgement was flawed, him and Rose hadn't fucked for years, his memory of what she looked like was growing less and less appealing the more time he endured her verbal abuse. Bella's skin was flawed, but not in a bad way, more like a clay master's sculpture, if you gazed close enough you would see the grooved and lines which webbed the skin together, the freckles and bumps which only she possessed, it was what made her unique, and in turn more beautiful than anyone he could try and compare her too. He wished he could reach out and run his hand over the soft flesh of her forearms, feel the slight teasing swell of her breasts, feel her shudder at the temperature of his body, the tell tale flush of her cheeks, he wondered where else her beautiful blush was privy too. He would wrap is fingers around round hips and draw in the unbearable softness and warmth she possessed in both flesh and spirit.

The branch cracked under Emmett's stiff grasp, his fingers snapping the bark, feeling it splinter and crumble under his hands. The sound echoing loudly and alerting Bella's attention. She moved warily to the window and he quickly jumped down, backing into the darkness as she approached, her arm covering her naked breasts, but not enough to shield his wandering vision from the fullness of the two mounds, as the pillowy muscle pressed and moulded to the shape of her arm, emphasizing the soft fullness of the skin. He released a soft groan as his jeans grew tight, body beginning to stir in interest, pressing against the rough material of his trousers. He leaned against the tree to stop himself from crumbling under the unnerving desire to enter her room and take what his brother had so foolishly denied for so long.

She turned away again, not bothering to close the curtains and Emmett really wished she would, for the sake of her virtue and his weakened conscience. He breathed in deep, trying to get the predicament between his legs to settle down, and wasn't much successful when his eyes kept flickering to her window, catching glimpses of bare skin.

He discovered that she apparently slept naked, although when this became a thing he didn't know, Edward had revealed to never seeing her naked, so obviously this new change was only recent, he wondered what had caused it to occur. But there was no point wandering, so he settled for a night of discomfort, finding a thicker branch, and sitting, facing away from the window stubbornly. Finally, the lights flickered out, casting the golden glow of the room into deep, blue darkness, and he thought his torture was over, if he couldn't see her, he wouldn't have to struggle for control. He settled down, his eyes closing as he began his wait for the morning sun to arrive.

An hour passed, and all that could be heard was the continuous thrum of nature around him, the brush of leaves, and the chatter of ground animals as they scavenged food for themselves, the hoot of an owl, followed by the cry of a mouse. He tried to hear the settle of Bella's heart, the slowing of her breath, anything to show her descent into the land of the dreaming; but nothing could be heard, her heart continued the aware beat, and her breathing didn't slow, he could only imagine her bright, doe eyes in the darkness, listening to the heavy silence of night.

But the peace was soon shattered.

It was soft, and high-pitched, and could've been a small animal. But he knew enough about the female anatomy, to recognize a sound like that. A whimper. He had first assumed it was a ghost on the wind, and ignored it, but it repeated, louder, deeper, breaking into a cry as it reached its peak. A moan. His eyes flickered open, and he sat rock still, waiting for it to repeat. It did; a soft reverberation amongst the peace, not discernible to the human ear, but loud and clear to a male vampire. He nearly fell from his branch, his muscles tense at how wanton the sound was, how it caused his body to shudder in desperation, and it was clear where it had come from, what had caused it. He glanced at Bella's window, his fists tightening as he waited anxiously to see if the reason for the sound was as he expected.

He couldn't really see her bed from this angle of the branch, both a blessing and a curse, so he landed on the ground, inching closer to the wall, his body swallowed in the darkness. He pulled himself up onto the window-sill, praying to God that it wouldn't break or creak under his weight, the last thing he needed was too be caught.

At first the room was silent, and completely still. He considered his idea stupid, Edward's sweet innocent Bella would never do such a thing, she wouldn't touch herself, she seemed too naive for that, she would probably touch herself then die from too much blood rushing to her brain, but then again, this wasn't Edward's Bella. Edward's Bella wouldn't dress in front of an open window, knowing full well that a male Vampire was outside watching her. But that thought scattered as another moan filled the air, and the body on the bed squirmed, the sheets moving down to reveal flushed skin and taut muscles which tensed under pleasure.

He should've left, it was private, none of his business, he had no right watching her in such a vulnerable and intimate position. She was probably thinking of Edward, it would screw things up if his brother knew he had seen his fiancé touch herself. Emmett didn't need to hear her moan his brother's name, not when he wished so desperately she would say his instead. But he was entranced. The image of her hand rubbing desperately between her thighs, fingers dipping into dark curls, rubbing small circles into the wet skin.

It seemed so adoringly funny, because it was so unexpected while still beautiful at the same time. Her legs were bent and spread wide, anxious for a body to fit between them, a puzzle piece without a mate. Emmett growled at the sight, his fingers curling an indentation into the brickwork as he clenched his eyes shut, His body pulsing painfully in reaction as he fought the urge to go forward and dip his head between her thighs. After knowing her for two years, it had become easy to ignore the scent of her blood, she still smelled delicious, but he'd rather have her than her blood. Her head was flung back, dark hair spread chaotically over the white pillows, surrounding her flushed face. Her sheets were thrown away and hanging on each side of her body, exposing her breasts to the night air. She looked beautiful, chest heaving, the air filled with small moans and unintelligible whimpers. It sent need deep into his bloodstream, straight between his legs, his body quickly becoming a live-wire, his jeans not having much chance of lasting against the pressure that continued to build.

He imagined slipping inside, his body fitted between those thighs, his hands taking over her ministrations, drawing each wanton sound from her lips till she didn't want anything other than him. His breathing picked up, as she gave a high-pitched cry, her body rocking as she peaked. The smell of her sex filled the air, drowning him in musk. But that wasn't what caused him to give into his desires, his control snapping and shattering to small unfixable pieces. The uneven peace he had established of watching at a distance, not touching, it all quickly came undone. He had been around her long enough to learn self-restraint; the sight wasn't what caused his control to snap.

In the silence, as he watched her reach her release, her other hand coming between her legs and inserting too fingers into her body. He gasped as her mouth fell open, her hips rolling against her hand.

"E-Emmett!"

The sound echoed in the room, as she came.

"God, Please!"

His body crouched frozen, his breathing layered. That was far from his brother's name, he hadn't heard her wrong. His shoulders tensed as a low hum built in his chest, as every sane thought in his head vanished. The night fell into a dead silence, nothing but the sound of her ragged breaths filling the void. He could feel all rational thought sinking, instinct taking over. He didn't know what brought it on, didn't know he was capable of relying so heavily on his base desires without killing. But as he saw her legs spread, his name falling from her lips, all he saw was a female, spread open for him, willing and waiting and obviously needing his touch. And fuck if he wasn't going to give her what she wanted, over and over again. It had been too long, and he had watched his brother use and abuse the gifts he had been given, Emmett deserved happiness as well, he deserved to be wanted for once in his life, without feeling not good enough. The shock and surprise had vanished as he stepped into her room, the only sound being her laboured breaths as she came down from her high.

He didn't waste time, his body blurring against the dim light of the moon, as he entered the small window, walking across the room. He reappeared leaning over her, crouched between her open legs. The bed creaked under his weight, and her eyes snapped open, surprise then shock filling her pupils as she stared at him. She could probably feel him pressing against the flimsy material of his jeans, rubbing her thigh. "Bella..." His voice was ragged, his body leaning above her, his pupils dilating, making the amber vanish, his teeth bared in a dangerous grin.

"Em-Emmett!" her face flushed deep crimson, whether with shame or embarrassment as she stared at him, "I'm so sorry, it's not what you think..." She made to move from under him. He stopped her, leaning his head down and pressing their mouths together, his hand forcing her legs down gently, spreading her wide open for him. She whimpered as the cool air brushed her sensitive skin. Her body going limp under his ministrations. He could feel the heat from her core pulsing against his clothed member, mixing with the heat of her skin against his hands, and the warmth of her tongue as it pressed together with his. The material of his jeans quickly growing wet as it rubbed continuously against her wet core. She gave a desperate sigh, her eyes sliding shut at the feeling of his hands pressed against her naked flesh.

The thought that she would finally get release from something other than her own hands drove her insane with desire. She bucked up unconsciously, rubbing their pelvises together, receiving a low growl in return. She gave a choked groan, her fingers coming up to his shoulders when he broke away, nibbling along her jaw, his sharp teeth tracing her jugular, he could smell the blood, thick, red and deliciously potent, but the desire to claim was too strong, the need to make her squirm, taking her so far no one would ever be able to take her back, it overruled any thought to steal the life pulsing under her skin.

With each touch, the possessiveness grew, until only one thought remained. His brother wasn't ever fucking touching this body again, it belonged to _him_, he would imprint his name so deep into her skin it would never be removed. His tongue lathed the flesh, and he smiled when she bent her neck to the side, offering him more access. She was so obedient, so pliable under his fingers, so achingly willing to offer him anything, and they had only just begun. His arms caged her in, and he made quick work of removing his clothes, shredding the material impatiently till it lay in tatters around them. Something clunked in the dark, and he glanced at the floor, spying his cell-phone, which lay face-down on the wood-boards.

Bella stared at him stunned, her chest rising and falling radically with each breath. She looked down his naked form, the muscles inside her abdomen tensing with anticipation and expectation as she stared at his bare chest, his muscles moving with unbridled power as he hovered above her. Her gaze finally fell on the hung piece of flesh between his legs, her body pushing into the bed as she felt sparks of fear in her gut.

He was huge, long and thick, skin wrapping along each groove and veins until it came to a halt over the tip, uncut and different from the textbook pictures and porn videos she had seen. He would never fit, she was sure he would rip her apart.

He looked nothing like Edward, where Edward's stomach was flat, Emmett's had muscles mapping every ridge of his skin, where Edward's hair was uncontrolled, Emmett's was control within Chaos, strands of ochre and blond, begging to be pulled and tugged and mussed up. His body was like iron, each line of skin holding power under the flesh, and Bella bit her lip, wanting that to overwhelm her, the power, the dominance.

He must've noticed her expression, because a wicked grin lit up his face, and he leant back on his knees, his hands gripping Bella's thighs and keeping them apart.

"It's exactly what I think it is." A low hum vibrated through his body with his words, a smile curling along his lips. His hands now moving to her chest where he brushed over the hard peaks, watching as her breath shuttered out of her, her brow furrowing as the feelings coursed through her body,

"You were touching yourself to the image of me, what would Edward think." She flushed; breathe wobbling and head falling back with a low groan "Now I'm going to give you one chance to back out, I'll walk away, and we won't even remember this ever happened. Edward will come home to his virgin girlfriend and Rosalie will return to her faithful husband." He tweaked the nipple, and relished the broken whimper in response. "However, if you don't back out…" His hand ran along the skin of her stomach, watching her shudder at his touch. Brushing over the soft hairs of her core, she bucked, seeking out friction, but his hand pulled back. "I'm going to take everything that insignificant brother of mine couldn't take, and I'm not giving it back" His finger slid between her lips, groaning at how wet she was, her juices running down his fingers, "I'm going to have you over and over and over again, until you can't think of anything but me, do you want that Bells?." He breathed in her ear, relishing the way her hips rocked onto his fingers; she whimpered a soft 'Yes', nodding her head erratically. "If you don't tell me to stop Bella, I'm going to take you and I'm never going to give you back, you'll be mine." It sounded almost like a warning, his voice pleading for her sake that she back out, this wasn't a onetime thing, and Emmett didn't do one-time things like in his past, he wanted her for good, she had to understand what saying 'Yes' would mean. But there was no refuse, her hooded eyes clearing enough that he knew she was thinking on this.

And she was; her mind astir with all the thoughts and desires all trying to gain forefront attention. She and Edward were going to get married, they were going to be normal, and she owed that to him. He trusted her, the ring on her finger weighed heavily on her hand, reminding her of the fact. But it wasn't enough. What he offered wasn't enough! She didn't want the order and controlled love he gave, the one where there was no risk and everything was planned and well thought out. All for her safety. She didn't want that, that wasn't love. Where was the passion, the lust, Edward never made her feel desirable, he just made her feel fragile. Bella didn't want that. She needed passion, dominance, desperation. She needed to be slammed into the mattress, her wrists pinned, and his teeth running along her neck. Like Emmett was doing now, she needed to know she was strong enough to handle it, she wasn't a China-doll, she was a woman, and she wanted to be treated like one!  
The thought sent a flush of shame through her, because she already knew exactly what her answer would be. She couldn't say no, she needed it so badly, even if it was only once, her centre was already tight in anticipation. He stared down at her, waiting for an answer, but she didn't say anything. For a second he thought she really would back out, push him away, take the first option, and he built up as much control so he would be able to say 'Yes' and not fight her decision. But instead she lowered her eyes, her cheeks flushing red as she bit her lip. He watched her hands as they began to move slowly along her stomach, muscles twitching beneath each soft brush. They curled around her thigh, and Emmett choked as she pulled her legs apart, her core glistening and wet for him to see. It was the only invitation he needed.  
He sunk his fingers into her body, his thumb circling the small bead over her entrance, pressing down on the nub, and switching between fast and slow circular motions. Her eyes closed, and a choked moan fell from her lips at how amazing it felt, her muscles clenching and unclenching as she tried to keep up with the sensations. Her hips rocked, her hands moving to clutch his arm as her moans began to turn into low cries, her head moving left and right as her hypersensitive body coiled tighter and tighter, fighting release, yet riding to achieve it.

"Oh God please! - Please don't stop-" She tried to formulate her sentence, her eyes hooded as her breasts pressed out, her back arching up. He took advantage. Leaning forward to catch one of the nubs in his mouth, lathing the flesh with his tongue. Her hands gripped his hair, her breath becoming erratic as her release came closer and closer. He released the nipple, leaning down with his other hand and paying attention to the small nub on the top. He lifted the flap of soft skin, finding a tiny bead under it, and heard Bella gasp as the cold air caught it, her eyes catching his, a look of confusion over her features.

"W-What are y-" Her voice cut off into a soundless scream, her head falling back as he dragged his tongue over the uncovered nub, feeling the liquid gush from her body and onto his hands and chin. She released a sob as she rocked her hips, circling them on his fingers. "Please." her voice sounded so weak; as she lifted one leg over his shoulder and pulled closer. He grinned, dark eyes glimmering wickedly as he dragged his tongue over the nub one last time, adding two more fingers. Her muscles clenched down, locking his hand in place, and tightening around the three digits. Her eyes opened wide as she arched off the bed, Soft moans falling from her lips, "Yes... yes... yes..." Over and over again, she repeated, wishing it would never stop.

He watched her with a dazed expression, watching as she collapsed boneless to the sheets, an arm over her face as she caught her breath. He didn't move, until she lifted her arm, her warm eyes dark, and despite her release, still filled with want. She lifted her knees again, squirming on the sheets innocently while she stared at him. He growled, she reminded him of a cat in heat, squirming and mewling, so adoringly innocent with their soft skins and innocent eyes. But as soon as their need struck them, they became unquenchable, taunting and rubbing against him until he gave in. He leaned down, smiling when her hands threaded around his neck, allowing himself to be pulled down into a kiss. Her legs hooked around his waist, and he pulled her up so she was sitting neatly over his lap. She leaned down, their lips connecting. Her tongue dragged over his bottom lip, and he groaned at the softness, the outright bluntness of the action, his own tongue leaving his mouth and weaving with hers. Suddenly the phone rang a dull ringing in the background. It was his cell-phone. He snarled, picking it from the floor next to them, his other hand keeping Bella in place, couldn't have her getting up, not when her entrance was so achingly close to his straining need. It was Alice. He sighed, flicking the device open, and placing it against his ear.

"Emmett McCartney Cullen, What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Alice exclaimed angrily from the other side of the line, he smirked, watching as Bella gazed curiously along each line of his body, her hands tracing each muscle and ridge. She looked so innocent, blushing as she looked down at the appendage between his legs, a pink blush covering her cheeks.

"You saw." He said, stating the obvious. "Have you told Rosalie and Edward?" He was amazed when his words didn't deter Bella's curiosity, her explorations oblivious to their conversation. Alice snarled at the other end.

"No! I've managed to hide it, but Emmett, stop this, she isn-" The phone snapped shut, and he watched shocked as she took it from his hands, throwing it across the room where it clattered to the ground, the screen flickering before going black. She looked at him, leaning in close.

"You promised you'd make me yours, so stop wasting time on the phone and keep your word." His grin spread across the expanse of his cheeks, and he chuckled. She rocked herself down on his lap, and he could feel the spine of his member fit neatly between her lips, she sighed, her head falling back. He groaned when her hips started moving, the moisture of her desire making it easy for him to slide between her lips effortlessly, the head sliding over her entrance and nudging her clit. His hands moved to her hips, helping each movement, and he watched amazed as her features began tightening, her face flushing as her brows furrowed.

"Oh." She whimpered, her movements increasing in pace, becoming uncontrollable and less graceful. His abdomen began to tighten, and he wrapped his hands around her hips, pressing her down. His face fit neatly inside her neck as he breathed in the noises she made, the way she smelled. He held off, not wanting to come yet, not until he had finished, not until her had her spread and weeping for him.

"What's wrong Bella?" He crooned, rocking up, causing the head to catch her clit, she cried out, her nails scratching across his skin. She began shaking her head, her limbs shaking and trembling as her release approached. "I can't E-Emmett, It's too much... I've already..." She sobbed out, her movements stuttering. He grinned, pinning her down, rolling them over so she was caged beneath him again. He gripped her hips, bringing her up, and began to thrust up and down, watching as he quickly covered with her juices. Her fists clenched and he laughed as she buried her face in the pillow, biting the material to try and cover the loud cries. Her hands tried to find something to grip onto and settling for gripping his wrists. Her breaths turned to pants, and her eyes widened, a look of tortured ecstasy filling her face as she reached the brink. "I- I can't." She sobbed, half crazed, "It's not enough!" He snarled, speeding up his thrusts, his other hand moving down and pressing against her entrance, gaining access. She froze her mouth hanging open as his finger pressed deeper, before curling and hooking against the tender piece of flesh inside of her body. The feeling caused him to groan, and his thick fingers inside her broke the wall and she wailed, breathing erratically as her body twisted, only held down by Emmett's hands, pinning her to the mattress. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her against his chest, letting her ride out her orgasm inside his arms, her hands grasping his back and trying to keep the erratic spasms at bay, although the sounds she made wouldn't quieten, he was thankful Charlie wasn't home.

Once she was done, breath worn out, he lowered her to the bed, her eyes half-closed. He thought it better to leave it at that, she looked exhausted, and he had already stolen more than he should have ever touched. But she shook her head when he made to move away.

"No…"Her brow furrowing in anger, She reminded him of an irritated kitten and he chuckled, leaning back down, "You said you'd take Me." lifting her leg and hitching it over his hip, she looked at him expectantly. He hissed at her words, his doubts disappearing. Pulling her close, sliding over her entrance, coating in her juices. She shuddered, biting her lips, rocking her hips forward.

"Are you sure?" He murmured, leaning down, "It's not too late to pull back." But she shook her head, her legs tightening over his hips.

"Yes, I'm sure, please. I'm sick of people never taking my decisions seriously! I want to be yours. Before they come back preferably." Her words dragged a growl from his lips as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her open mouth.

"Okay Baby." He breathed, "Just relax for me; I'll try to make it as painless as possible." She bit her lip, glancing down and visibly forcing her muscles to soften and relax into the sheets. He looked down, dragging his member through her slit, already soaking wet with her juices. The air was thick with musk, and he drowned in the sinful scent, a shudder running through both their bodies as he pressed into her entrance, pushing. Her eyes squeezed shut as the pain strung through her body, the stretch overwhelming as it forced itself past the tight rings of muscle, her body struggle to form around the intrusion without tearing apart. He was going to pull her apart; she was sure of it, he pressed deeper and deeper, until Bella couldn't breathe without feeling like he was in her stomach.

He went so achingly slow, ignoring his own need, and pressed inch after inch after inch, stopping in between to let her catch up. Her breaths turned into whines as he reached the bottom, completely inside. "Relax Baby." He urged, his hand running along her thigh as he kept still, relishing in the warm, tightness alone. She whined, but followed instruction, forcing her muscles to ease around him. Her legs locked around his waist, and her breathing struggled to even out. He waited patiently for several minutes, his body tensing with the need to begin, to thrust, claim what she was giving him.

When finally she nodded, her arm wrapping around his neck, he was mindless with frustrated need. He pulled out to the head, before pushing back in, listening to her hiss, the feeling not at all what she was used too, her fingers were a meagre comparison to his size.

It took a few thrusts and a saint-like control on his part for her to relax and grow accustomed to the intrusion enough to gain some form of pleasure. Her hips began to rock in order to meet his.

It wasn't how they described it in the books, there was no easy flow from pain to pleasure, no spot that he slammed against which made you scream. The first time hurt like hell. It was the intimacy, the feeling of having him inside of you, feeling every twitch, seeing his composure break, knowing on a base level that he had chosen her, that it wasn't as simple as a one- night stand. That's what made it pleasurable.

But as she grew accustomed, the burn began to become pleasant, almost as if every time he stretched her open, he pressed against every nerve ending inside of her, pulling her body apart and pressing himself into each gap and crevice made available. She gave a breathy groan, her hands venturing down to her clit so she could rub.

She wanted what he had done before, but her own touch was pointless now; compared to his. She was so sensitive that she nearly pulled away, but she really wanted to cum, she could feel it lingering on the border, and all she needed was to do what he had done before. She whined, frustrated, and glared as Emmett chuckled, his wrist catching hers and pinning them to the mattress.

"All in due time Bella." She moaned as he angled his hips, the head dragging along the roof of her core, emphasizing the feeling of him filling her.

He pulled out, and she cried out in frustration, trying to pull him back with her legs, knowing that even if she tried, he wouldn't if he didn't want to. Instead, he unlocked her legs and pulled her up, turning her over and pushing her down onto her hands and knees. She gasped, her back arching, ass in the air, and whimpered at the vulnerability of the position. His hand pressed her head down into the pillow, if possible, making her wet than she already was. She could feel a small drop leak down her thigh, into the sheets, and gave a low moan as the head pressed back in, this time her body easily opening to accommodate his girth. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her breath choking off at the new sensations this position provoked. He really was touching spots inside of her which set her on fire, nudging layers of skin which sent sparks of pleasure through her body. She pressed back, circling her hips.

The phone rang, and she smiled at the loud snarl he gave in reply.

This time, it was hers, and the name on the screen wasn't Alice. She was going to ignore it, but his hand threaded in her hair, and pulled her up, thrusting into her, causing her to cry out.

"Answer the phone Baby; I want you to talk to him while I fuck you." She moaned, panting despite how wrong, the idea pushed her closer to the edge. "I want you to know that It was me inside you while your useless fiancé waited on the phone, it was me who gave you what you wanted, not him, he won't have a clue what I'm taking from him" He pushed her back down, and began to rock his hips back and forth, grinning at the tiny cries which mixed with her pants. She shakily reached for the phone, struggling to see around the tears of pleasure which blurred her eyes. She clicked answer.

"H-Hello." She choked out, biting her cheek to hold back the cry which wanted to escape.

"Bella? Love, are you okay?" She hummed, fingers gripping the white of her pillow case. "Alice said she phoned Emmett but the call got cut off, I was worried." Her body rocked back and forth, and she couldn't stop the loud cry which fell from her lips, a hand curling around her chest and pulling her up. Her sweaty back pressing against his cool chest, making her eyes close at the contrast.

"Bella!? What's wrong!? What was that!?" She ignored Emmett's snort, focusing on not letting her noises escape. "I-It's n-nothing Edward, I'm just really t-tired. I stubbed my toe on the foot of the bed." It wasn't that bad of a lie, not compared to what she was really doing, and she prayed he bought it, she had to hold the phone away, as Emmett's thrust became harder, and he began slamming into her, his balls slapping against her clit. Her lips pursed, and her other hand slapping over her mouth to muffle to small sob.

She brought the phone back, "Bella! Are you sure you're ok, you sound upset, where are you?" Emmett reached round, his hand finding her breast and he tugged at the nipple, his other hand moving down to circle her clit. Her hand reached behind her to grab the back of his head, holding onto him for dear life.

"I-I'm fine, I- I'm at H-home, just tired, I- I was sleeping when you called." She answered breathlessly, her eyes growing tinted. She was going to come, for the fifth time, and the sensation was so sensitive, so intense, she wanted to scream at the mix of pain in pleasure. She knew any noises wouldn't be able to be held back.

"E-Edward, I have to go, really tired, I have work I have to do in the morning." Her eyes rolled back, as her head fell against Emmett's shoulder, panting as his thrusts got faster. "Ok love; see yo-"She hung up.

She wished she could feel shame, some moral compass inside of her broke with each of Emmett's thrusts, no guilt existed amongst the torrent of lust and relief, something akin to adoration as he slammed into her, stealing away the very thing that should've been Edward's, but he never took. Dropping the phone to the floor, her mouth hanging open as she let out the sounds, leaning back against his chest.

He had never taken this, so Bella had given it to the one person who rivalled Edward in all her fantasies, she wished she could be sorry, but she couldn't find it within herself to say the words.

The coil began to tighten, and she whined as each thrust brought her closer. "Emmett, It-It's too much." Her whines turned into pleasured sobs, her body rebelling against the oncoming release, her hips beginning to circle and twitch as she tried to press him closer.

"No, it's not." The growl in her ear sent shudders up her body, and she bucked, driving him deeper.

She breathed deeply, sucking in loud gasps of air, mewling noises falling from her lips, her head falling to his shoulder, voice in his ear. He groaned, not his control coming undone.

"Fuck Bella! I want you to come. Come with me, now!" He ordered, pulling her close. The sound of her moans began to get louder, till she feared that even the neighbours could hear her scream as she came.

He snarled, falling over her, his teeth sinking into his wrist, his hands gripping the sheets, hearing the material tear. She pulled every last string of release from him, her muscles pulsing around him, hugging him deeper. Her face pressed into the pillow as she shook, her moans shuddering out of her. Feeling the seed paint the walls of her womb, relishing the idea of keeping a piece of him, she felt a smile curl over her swollen lips. She moaned tiredly, by now her body a mess of essence and sweat.

He fell next to her, his head hitting the pillow, and he watched surprised as she grabbed her blanket, pulling it around her body, and nuzzling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, before smiling.

"Stay." She breathed, voice muffled by sleep, and he pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I'll be here in the morning Baby."

**_"I got my eyes on you you're everything that I see I want your high love and emotion endlessly I can't get over you you left your mark on me I want your high love and emotion endlessly."_**

**_Hold on, we're going home - Drake_**


End file.
